superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian
, [[Green Martian|a martian]]]] The term "Martian" described any native or anything from the planet Mars. The term could also refer to the indigenous species and or to anyone who has settled on Mars. History Earth-1A When it was falsely believed an Alien Invasion was occurring at the City Line Traffic Circle in Gotham City, Robin believed that Earth was being invaded by Martians.As seen in the Superfriends season one episode The Fantastic FRERPs (1973). Alternate Earth (Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice) On this Earth, Superman was racist. In a conversation with his fellow SuperFriends, he stated that he has nothing against Martian Manhunter, since he viewed Green Martians like the white people of Mars. When Wonder Woman asked him what he thought of the White Martians, he told her they were like the Asians.As seen in the Meanwhile, At The Hall Of Justice episode Superman's Dark Secret (2011). Martian species Green Martian Green Martians were shapeshifters from the planet Mars. This particular race of Martians had skin that was green in color, hence their name. Known Green Martians *J'onn J'onzz External Links *Green Martian at the DC Database *Green Martian at Wikipedia White Martian White Martians are an alien species indigenous to the planet Mars. They are well-known for their white skin. Before Mars became barren, the White Martians inhabited Mars along with the other Martian race: the Green Martians. Known White Martians *Benn Blanx External Links *White Martian at the DC Database *White Martian at Wikipedia Brain Creatures The Brain creatures area martian species from the planet Mars, that look like human brains. Species related to Martians *'Deimosian': The Deimosians are also possibly members of a Martian colony on Deimos. The differing appearances seems to suggest that the Deimosians might have shapeshifting abilities, much like their Martian ancestors. But this is only a theory.This theory is only the speculation of the editor. (User:Noah Tall) *'Saturnian': The inhabitants of the Saturn moons are actually genetic descendants of Green Martians and White Martians, as they are clones of them. *'Spacemen': The Spacemen are possibly subspecies of Green Martians, although this is only a theory based upon their appearance, and has never at all been suggested.In other words, this theory too, like the Deimosian theory, was never mentioned, and is just this editor's theory. Common languages *'Martian language' Powers and Abilities Green and White Martians possess the following abilities: * Shapeshifting * Intangibility * Invisibility * Alter Density * Invulnerability - With the exception of fire, a Green Martian is invulnerable to nearly all physical attacks. * Flight * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Endurance * Extrasensory Input - A Martian possesses nine different senses. * Martian vision - Martian Vision is similar to Kryptonian heat vision in that it can cause combustible objects to explode. * Self-Sustenance - Martian physiology is self-sufficient negating the need for food or drink. Weakeness Fire: * Uncontrollable fear of fire. * Fire will rob them of their powers making them vulnerable to injuries. External Links *Martian at the DC Database *Martian at Wikipedia References Category:DC Comics Category:Peoples